no trespassing
by lemongrave
Summary: In which Sasuke gets so worked up over Sakura's seeming disregard for her wedding ring. SasuSaku.


He just got back from who-knows-where, and he's ought to leave again soon. Sakura wonders if she'll ever get used to this way of living. Married but almost always not together. She doesn't want to dwell on these troubling emotions though and looks for some grain of sense in her because she knows why he has to not be there despite her wishes. But sometimes, it's hard to rationalize the pain away.

Still, he's just returned, and she wants to make the most out of their limited time. She then grabs her basket, deciding to spend this supposedly leisurely day on strolling around the Konoha market, buying tomatoes for her beloved husband, and hoping she can also clear up her mind.

She sees him lounging on the sofa, his head reclining against it, his arms sprawled on both sides. She doesn't want to interfere in his much-needed rest, and she feels like there's nothing much to talk about anyway. She's welcomed him back hours ago with that all-smiling face, and she understands his aversion to public display of affection, so it's enough that he 's greeted back with a small smile of his own.

She's just about to twist the doorknob when she hears him speak.

"Sakura."

She turns to his direction, tipping her head.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?"

He eyes the basket swinging slightly from the crook of her arm and slides his gaze up until he meets her eyes. She shifts uncomfortably.

"You're going out?"

She feels the edge in his voice, and she thinks it ridiculous that he suddenly seems to be upset. She cocks her brow at him.

"Yes. To buy you tomatoes and – "

"Where's your wedding ring?" he asks in a low, dangerous voice.

She almost rolls her eyes at his outright nonsense of a question.

"It's upstairs, Sasuke-kun," she replies tersely albeit with that mockingly sugary tone.

Her hand's back on the knob, turning it once more when Sasuke grabs her back by the waist, making her thump against his chest. She lets out a shocked gasp as she feels his breath against her ear.

"You're supposed to be wearing it."

He then drops a kiss on the junction between her neck and shoulder, and she feels his nose nudge against her sensitive spot. His traitorous hands then begin to stroke her sides, but before she gets consumed by the heat, she sharply detaches herself from his hold and circles on him.

"What for, Sasuke?" she asks weakly. She's not in the mood to have a row with him about something so trivial.

"They have to know you're mine."

She almost scoffs. "They know we're married. Your clan's symbol is a glaring reminder."

Something stirs in her when he unexpectedly stakes his claim on her so boldly. It's quite a thrill to hear him be so possessive about her, but her heart has always been his anyway. She knows he knows that well, and she doesn't need to prove it to anyone else.

"But that doesn't stop those bastards from giving you dirty looks!" he growls.

She flings her hands into the air, shaking her head in utter disbelief. "You are so overreacting. When did that ever happen?"

"I know, Sakura, because I'm Uchiha Sasuke."

"But I don't really need to, Sasuke," she starts before steeling her gaze on him, "For all I know, you yourself don't wear your ring when you're away traveling."

She's crossed the line. She's reined in her real emotions for quite some time, but now it's all out in the open and all over the place because she's always willing to say goodbye and welcome him back with the brightest smile she can, but it doesn't mean she doesn't waver each time, weighed down by pain.

Sasuke then seizes her by the waist, bringing her closer to him. He claims her mouth rather roughly, coaxing hers to open up. Sakura forcefully pushes him away although she remains caged in his arms.

"You can't just come back here and kiss me like that when you're leaving again anyway!"

Sasuke automatically lets go and turns away. She gasps miserably at the realization of what she's just done. She's in pain, but she doesn't want him to misunderstand. She's still happy despite everything. He's here, and she'll be okay. They'll be okay because it's her dream come true, after all.

She reaches out this time, cupping and stroking his cheeks lovingly.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun. I'm not really mad. It just takes some getting used to. And I don't wear the ring because it might get dirty and rusty and, God forbid, I might even lose it and I just can't let that happen. That's the only proof of our marriage, our love – "

Sasuke briefly silences her with his lips. "You should've said so, Sakura. I would prove it to you again and again. Just ask."

Before her thoughts can even cohere for an answer, he's back to kissing her senselessly. His lips rapidly move against hers, and she soon opens up for him to taste her. But this time she fights back with the same impassioned longing. She clings onto him as if her life depended on his proximity. She grabs fistfuls of his shirt and wounds her hands in his hair, staking her claim on his mouth as she's never done before.

She then slides up his shirt, wanting to feel every inch of him when her fingers brush across an uneven patch of skin. She pulls away for a while and sees him smirk before he takes off the garment completely. Sakura can only gawk at what she's seeing.

Her name _Sakura Uchiha_ is perfectly inked there on the spot right above his heart.

"I don't wear my ring because we share the same fear. But I make sure they know they can't touch me. Only you can, Sakura."

She smiles up at him tearfully before she dips and presses a tender kiss on that area.

"I love you so much, Sasuke-kun."

He then lifts her up, and she instinctively wraps her legs around his waist.

"It's my turn to tattoo my name on _you_ , Sa-ku-ra."

His mischievous smirk is the last thing she sees before he engulfs her mouth again and resumes their electrifying make-out session as he strides up towards their love nest.

A couple of hours later and Sakura's acquired a number of love marks on her neck and even on parts that only her husband can see. Sasuke leans over her, his tongue darting out to lick her jawline.

"You can go out now, Sakura."

She blushes furiously and pouts at him. "As if I could!"

* * *

 _just something random. planned to make this a full-blown M but i kinda lost the momentum. tbh, i dislike the idea of possession and property when it comes to relationships but i'll be a hypocrite and say it's pretty cute in the context of SS. i'm working on the update for "beneath this skin" so please wait for a bit longer. thank you._


End file.
